


Kloktober, Oct. 22nd: Shakespeare or Horror Films

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [22]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Went with Shakespeare for this one!Synopsis: Plans are being made for the Dethklok  ShakesKlok Extravaganza With Extra Blood and Death, and it’s all very exciting, right down to the smallest roles, props, and details!TW: Mention of a skeleton, and Murderface touching up on it (also said skeleton has been gotten in such a manner as...well, we don’t know exactly how it was gotten.)
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Kudos: 5





	Kloktober, Oct. 22nd: Shakespeare or Horror Films

“Is that...an actual skull?” 

“Yeah,” Murderface scoffed. “You need it, for York!” 

“You mean Yorick?” Nathan asked. “Yeah, he’s a skull-” 

“Well, he was a person,” Pickles interjected. “A court jester.” 

“Right,” Nathan said. “But by the time of the play, he’s a skull, and-” 

“You knows, I asked to plays Yorick in schools,” Skwisgaar interrupted. “They saids no.” 

“Dude, he’s never alive in the play,” Pickles said. “How were you gonna play him?” 

“Blacks shirt, blacks backgrounds, on a ladders, so Hamlet could holds my heads up,” Skwisgaar said simply, as if it should have been obvious. 

“That’s...actually kind of cool,” Nathan said. “Shit, and they really said no?” 

Skwisgaar nodded sadly. “I was denieds my dream role.” 

“That’s some rough shit,” Pickles said. “Especially when you’re a kid, ya know?” 

“I thinks you woulds have been a greats Yor-Yur-that guys,” Toki said sweetly, patting Skwisgaar’s shoulder. 

“You fucksch know I still have a whole skeleton in my room, right? Do you want thisch guy for the play performance or not?” Murderface scoffed, tossing the skull from hand-to-hand out of boredom. 

“...Where did you get a full skeleton?” Nathan asked.

“Where did you get the ability to ask scho many fucking annoying questions, god,” Murderface scoffed. “Fine then, I’m keeping him! You can usche Skwisgaar instead!” 

Skiwsgaar set down his guitar, a smile spreading over his face. “Reallys? I gets to bes Yorick?” 

“You guys do remember,” Charles said, pinching the bridge of his nose, sick of being ignored, as if he wasn’t even in the room (and he had been the whole damned time.) “That I told you we don’t have the funding for this project? I’ve told you that several times now, and I’m not sure what the issue is. If it’s the word choice, inflection, volume...but I do need you all to hear me when I tell you that The Dethklok ShakesKlok Extravaganza With Extra Blood and Death is not moving forward, at least not this fiscal year.” 

“Fuck yeah, dude!” Pickles shouted, high-fiving Skwisgaar, completely ignoring Charles. “You’re gonna be Yorick!” 

“This is the best days of my lifes,” Skwisgaar was absolutely glowing, radiating happiness. 

“You guysch suck assch,” Murderface muttered as he stomped out of the room, skull in hand. “You do all thisch work to get a skeleton with no questions asked, and nobody givesch a schit!” 

“Murderface! Please come back here, I do need to know where you got that,” Charles called, taking off after him. He had a few guesses about the how and where, but only a few of them were close enough to legal that he felt comfortable with them. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the band were ignorant to anything other than Skwisgaar’s joy. 

“You’re gonna do a great job,” Nathan said warmly. “This is gonna kick ass, you know that? Blood, guts, Shakespeare. We’re gonna make literature metal.” 

“Cans we makes out actual books whats ams metal?” Toki asked. “To gives to the fans that comes to this?” 

“Write that down!” Pickles said to no one in particular. “That’s perfect. This is gonna be the best.” 

And it would be.

Two years later, when they actually had enough money and time to make it happen. 


End file.
